ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato Senshi
Kato Senshi is a Prince from Metalan, and is Goten66's main RP character. About Personality Kato will do anything for a cause he cares about. He will never give up on one of his goals until it is reached, and will do anything to reach it. He cares for his people greatly and feels that he has a responsibility to protect them, or anyone else that is treated unfairly. Kato also has a very strategic mind, which is how he led two successful rebellions. He also jokes way too much, often at completely inappropriate times, although he can be serious if innocent people or people that can't protect themselves are in danger, as he considers it his job to protect people who can't do so for themselves. Appearance Like all Metians, he looks very similar to a human, but with elf-like ears. He has long black hair, that spikes out in all directions, and black eyes. He also normally wears a black and white coat and pants, with a large sword strapped to his back. He also has energy like black wings behind him sometimes, which are made from his magic and allow him to fly. Recently, he has used magic to change his appearance, making him look human so that he could fit in on Earth. He looks mostly the same, except for his hair and ears. Backstory Kato was born into the Royal Family of Metalan. He was trained all his life to become a great warrior. After his older brother killed his father and took over the empire, Kato led a rebellion. The Rebellion lasted for about a year before Kato and his brother had a fight to decide it. Kato was forced to kill his brother and end his rein of terror. He then converted the empire into a system of goverment where the people decide their leader. Later, and evil leader came to power, and Kato had to come back to lead another rebellion. This one took longer, but it was still successful. Kato then left planet, but reasssured his people that if someone else who threatened them arised, he would be back. Abilities Spiritual Energy Even for a Metian, he has unusually high spiritual energy. His spiritual energy makes his weapons immensely powerful. He can also sense other people's spiritual energy, and through this he can determine their personality, if they have good or bad intent, or if they are lying. Kato also knows how to teach people to use spiritual energy. Kato can use sword attacks with his spiritual energy, that do not actually involve cutting or stabbing, but rather make it a kind of non-lethal knock back weapon, or he can use spiritual energy to sharpen the blade, and make it even deadlier. Magic Kato was trained by very powerful mages in the way of magic. He knows a large amount of different kinds of magic. Fire Magic - Kato can create fire that is easily on par with any ki blast/explosion in terms of heat. This fire is white in color, and almost impossible to put out once it catches. Lightning Magic - Kato can create and control very powerful lightning and electricty. With multiple lightning strikes he can devastate an entire planet, turning it into a burnt up wasteland. He is also able to turn him self into a lightning bolt, to make him even faster than he already is. Earth Magic - He is able to manipulate earth, metals, and plants. He normally uses this to manipulate katchin that he creates through magic materialization, or to hide underground for short amounts of time. Wind Magic - Kato can control winds and create extremely powerful gusts of wind, and tornadoes. The tornadoes he creates have winds much stronger than any natural tornadoes, and can grow to immense sizes. Shadow Magic - He is able to control shadows and solidify them to use as weapons. Camouflage Magic - He is able to turn himself invisible, and make his spirit energy unable to be sensed. He can only be detected by ear while in this state, making it effective on most things, except beings with great hearing such as Namekians and other Metians. Cloning - Kato can create clones of himself. The clones are very durable and hard to kill, but are very weak offensively, making them useful for stalling, or to test his enemies ability. Wings - He is able to make wings to fly, as he is unable to use ki. Healing Magic - He is able to heal both himself, and other people. This can heal people who are close to death, but it cannot regenerate large portions of their body. Magic Materialization - Kato can create anything he wants to. Instantaneous Movement - He can teleport anywhere he wants to, without having to sense someone's energy there. Machine Control He is able to take control of any machine as long as it isn't being controlled by someone else with the same ability, or if it can think for itself. When the machine uses it's weapons, they are powered by Kato's spiritual energy, just like if he himself was weilding him. He can also make his voice come from the machine. Telekinesis Kato is extremely skilled with Telekinesis. He can lift things larger than planets with it, and completely rip a planet apart with it. He has an extremely powerful mind, which makes his telekinesis very strong. Speed/Strength Since his home planet has extremely powerful gravity his muscles are very strong. On a planet like Earth he can move very quickly. Despite his small size he is also very strong, and like many other members of the Lookout Crew, he can lift entire planets if he wanted to. Enhanced Hearing Like all Metians, Kato has incredibly acute hearing, almost an par with a namekian. If he focuses his hearing, he can hear things on completely different planets. Weapons Sword Kato's preferred method of fighting is with swords. He has trained with swords since he was only a few months old. His skill, plus his immense spiritual energy makes him extremely deadly with any kind of blade in his hands. He is also very skilled at using two swords at the same time. Guns/Bombs Although he prefers swords, he is also very skilled with these. He keeps many with him concealed in capsules for easier storage and movement. He has been training with guns just as long as he has with swords. Robots He keeps robots in capsules that he can use for battle. One of his strategies is to use camouflage magic, and then use the robots to stall his opponent while he heals himself. The robots are farily powerful and are equipped with many powerful weapons. Contacts He has contacts over his eyes that do many things. They allow him to see in total darkness, and in blinding light, making him hard to blind. They also allow him to see the power of people, similar to a scouter, but has a very different system than the standard power level. Knightmare.jpg|Knightmare, one of his robots. blueknight.jpg|The Blue Knight. Albion.png|Albion, his strongest robot. Quotes Gallery katosenshi2.png Katovsdictator.jpg|Kato fighting the Dictator Katospiritform.jpg|Kato in Spirit form Katosenshi.jpg Katohumanform.png|His human form. katooldman.png|Kato after being turned into an old man by Suntzal RP Battles Lookout Crew vs. Circe (Win) Kato, Leogian, and Bikoru vs. Allen, Nikad, and Zero (Loss) Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Characters by Goten66 Category:Awesome Category:Metians Category:Swordsmen Category:Prince Category:Role-Play Category:User Warrior Category:Mage Category:Characters who cannot use ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Leaders Category:Powerful Category:Fan-Made Category:Aliens